


More to Love

by Anonymous



Category: The Witcher (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, RPF, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby Henry Cavill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Joey agreed to hang out with Henry between the end of filming season one and starting season two, he wasn't sure what to expect. What he absolutely didn't expect was that in the few weeks he had off, Henry had gained more than a little weight, and just how much Joey would like it.Feeding/stuffing belly worship rpf, not a whole lot more.
Relationships: Joey Batey/Henry Cavill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: anonymous





	More to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Posted anon for *many* reasons, but not the least of which is that this is the kind of thing that people want to show to the celebrities that are featured in it for some reason. Please for the love of the gods don't fucking show this to Henry Cavill or Joey Batey since it would no doubt make them hella uncomfortable and I'd really rather not do that. Anyway, it's exactly what it says on the tin so enjoy!

Joey wasn’t sure what he expected when he agreed to hang out with Henry between filming season one and two of The Witcher. They’d gotten along well on set (and fallen into bed a couple times, but it was more of a casual thing - the way it went when filming with attractive people) and had a good camaraderie, but Joey wasn’t sure what to expect from a day of just hanging out with Henry with no distractions or work to talk about. 

But he accepted when Henry asked since he couldn’t see it going  _ too _ badly and he really did miss having the larger man around sometimes. Henry had promised junk food and video games and seemed eager to show off the computer he’d built while the plague shut everything down, and Joey was looking forward to it. 

When the day arrived it was a gray one, dreary with the kind of almost rain that makes you want to curl up by a fireplace with a book. Perfect cuddling weather, really, although Joey wouldn’t be so bold as to assume anything was going to happen between the two of them. He’d be more than happy to just hang out as friends and enjoy Henry’s company. Joey liked the other man, but he wouldn’t have been disappointed if Henry was looking for something more either. 

Ringing the bell to Henry’s apartment Joey rocked back on his heels, casting a surreptitious eye around the corner as he watched for paparazzi. There was nobody in sight; the rain that had been threatening for an hour finally started to come down hard and kept everyone off the streets. Joey still looked around, glad that the coast seemed clear enough. He hadn’t really had to deal with anything resembling paparazzi before, since he’d barely scraped by with small roles and had nothing approaching the cult following that Henry had, but since season one had dropped he saw his own name recognition rising slowly, something he was both excited by and hesitant about. 

Joey was shaken from his musings about the mystery that was celebrity by the door opening, Henry standing behind it with a wide grin. 

“Joey! It’s great to see you!” Before Joey could do anything other than grin back, Henry leaned forward and swept him up in a tight hug, pulling Joey close. Joey hugged back, enjoying the warmth of the other man’s body even as his mind started registering that something was different. Joey wasn’t sure what it was until Henry pulled back, still grinning. 

As he looked Henry over Joey noticed that the other man had put on some weight and he couldn’t help but stare, cataloguing the changes. When they were filming Henry was about as skinny as he could get and still be healthy - he was muscular, of course, something which Joey appreciated (of that there was no doubt) - but for most of filming the man was strung so tightly between having to constantly work out to be in shape, actually filming all of his fight scenes, and helping with the few scenes he wasn’t in that he’d looked emaciated by the end, muscle clinging tightly to his frame. 

But now. Now Joey could tell that the man had what would have been charitably called a ‘beer gut’ on anyone else (although his shirt was large enough that it would have taken Joey a while to notice if not for the hug), as well as some additional thickness around his arms and thighs. Henry still had all of his muscle, of course, but now it was layered under fat, not quite as defined as Joey remembered him being. He looked  _ soft _ , and Joey felt his whole body tingling as he imagined getting naked with the man in front of him. 

Joey didn’t realize he was staring and not talking until Henry cleared his throat, his smile dimming a little as he shifted from one foot to the other. “Ah, yeah, I forgot we hadn’t seen each other in a while, you probably weren’t expecting-” Henry cut himself off, shaking his head. “Here, come inside and we can talk, yeah?” 

Joey did as he was told, following Henry into the apartment and wincing when Henry shut the door a little harder than necessary. Henry was still smiling at him but it was more rueful than before. Joey’s chest ached as he looked at Henry’s expression and he cursed himself for staring, for making the man uncomfortable. 

“Henry, no, it’s - I’m glad to see you!” Joey reached out, landing a hand on Henry’s arm. “Sorry, it’d just been a while and I missed you, you know?” 

Henry didn’t push his hand away, but he didn’t stop looking a little embarrassed either. He bit his lip as he looked down into Joey’s eyes. “Mhmm, sure, that’s why you were staring at me, and not because I got fat since the last time I saw you.” 

His words were matter of fact and Joey blinked, surprised by the way Henry had come out and said it. He gave the man another once-over. “You’re not fat, jeez, if I looked like you I’d still be getting laid at ten times the rate I am now.”  _ Subtle, Joey, real subtle _ . He scratched at the back of his neck. “Sorry, that was - kind of crass. But you’re not, come on Henry, you’re not  _ fat _ .” 

Henry laughed and it was an open sound, some genuine mirth returning to his expression. “I appreciate you trying to lie, you’re actually quite terrible at it which makes no sense since you’re an actor.” He elbowed Joey lightly. “But it’s not like I’m not aware of it, you don’t have to pretend you can’t see it.” 

He turned on his heel and gestured for Joey to follow him, which Joey did eagerly. It turned out that Henry was leading him towards a kitchen and he took the offered spot at the counter easily. Henry turned back to him on the opposite side of the counter and leaned his elbows against the cold marble. “Yes, I’m fat, and no, I won’t be for long. I get approximately three weeks from the end of press tours for the last project I filmed and the beginning of prep for season two of The Witcher.” He gave Joey another rueful grin. “I’ve done nothing but eat in that time, since it’ll be the last time I get to eat what I want for a while.” 

Henry grimaced but not at Joey, clearly thinking about the strict diet and exercise routine he had when he was filming. Joey reached for him, placing a hand over Henry’s wrist. “You look fine, Henry, and you deserve some time off to do what you want. I’m sorry if I made you self-conscious about how you look, I don’t think you look that different, it was just a surprise since I wasn’t expecting it.” 

Joey’s words were soft, and Henry relaxed somewhat as he spoke. He stopped giving Joey that embarrassed smile anyway, which Joey was grateful for. He didn’t want the other man thinking he was judging. 

And boy, was Joey  _ for sure _ not judging anything other than how Henry would take it if he propositioned him right then and there. The man’s body had always been godly but now, with the added softness over hard muscle, Joey was trying not to lose his cool like a teenager as he looked at him. 

Henry gave Joey another soft smile and Joey bit his lip as he looked into Henry’s eyes. Before he could do something stupid like lean over and kiss that look off the other man’s face, Henry pulled away to look through a drawer full of takeout menus. 

He pulled one out and gestured it at Joey with another grin. “Anyway, I promised you junk food and video games, did I not? How do you feel about chinese?” 

Joey nodded and smiled back before helping Henry pick out what they wanted. Henry triple checked that Joey was sure what he wanted and then made the call. Joey was only half listening to the other man on the phone, but the call went a little longer than he expected and when he turned back in Henry was still listing things. It was more food than Joey expected him to order, even knowing what he did about Henry’s eating habits of late, and he shivered with anticipation. 

Henry hung up and turned back to Joey, one eyebrow raised. Joey didn’t rise to the bait and instead just gave Henry another smile. 

“I was told there was a comfy couch and video games?” 

Henry led the way to the living room and Joey trailed behind him, eying the man’s ass. It still looked like you could have bounced a quarter off it, but had filled out a little, giving his bottom a rounder fullness. Joey wanted to lick him. 

He brushed the thoughts away when Henry collapsed onto the large couch, patting the seat beside him with a grin. Joey sat and accepted the controller, giving Henry a questioning look before toeing off his shoes and tucking his feet up under himself, getting comfortable. Henry didn’t tell him to put his feet down and so Joey snuggled himself further down into the couch. 

The look he got from Henry was fond and the larger man straightened up and grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch, throwing it over Joey’s thighs. It was warm and he sent Henry a grin of thanks. 

Henry cued up the game and they both took their controllers, playing some battle royale that Henry liked. Joey was terrible at it but Henry didn’t seem to mind, and both of them were yelling at the screen after only a few games. 

When the doorbell rang Henry stood up to get the food and waved Joey off when he offered to help. Joey let himself be sucked back into the game and when Henry reentered the room carrying their food he barely glanced at the other man, too absorbed in the final few minutes. 

Joey lost the game as he expected he would, but it was closer than he’d come any of the other times and he whooped, looking over to Henry with a smile. Henry met him with a fond expression and Joey felt himself flush a little in response. 

To distract himself from Henry Joey put down his controller and reached for their food but stopped when he actually saw how much was there. He’d gotten two things for himself and he knew Henry ordered more, but there were three full bags sitting on the table and Joey had to take a moment to look back at Henry in wonder. 

“You uh, you sure they gave us the right order?” 

Henry just laughed at him and pulled the bag nearest him open, looking inside. “Yes, I’m sure. Hmm, let’s see, I think yours is-” He fished around for a moment and then frowned, grabbing one of the other bags and looking inside. After a few more seconds of poking around, he grinned and held out a carton triumphantly. “Here, this one is yours and I can find the other one in a sec.” 

Joey took the carton from him and fished out a pair of disposable chopsticks from one of the other bags. He opened his food and sniffed it before taking a bite. It was some of the best chinese food he’d ever had and he moaned around his mouthful. 

The noise drew Henry’s attention back to him and Henry gave him a grin. “Ah, I knew you’d like it! This is one of the best takeout places I know, I always miss it when I have to be on location somewhere else to film.” Joey didn’t doubt that for a second and he took another bite, closing his eyes at the taste. He was pretty sure he’d be missing it once he left Henry’s place too. 

Henry chuckled, entertained by Joey’s reaction, and opened a carton before taking a bite himself. “Fuck, that’s so good.” He leaned back against the couch, spreading his legs a little wider and Joey tried hard not to track the movement with his eyes. Henry looked back over to him, grinning that same wry grin. “I’m sure you can see how I got fat now, hmm? With food like this I’m surprised that I can control myself most of the rest of the time.” 

Joey shuddered at the idea of Henry not  _ controlling himself _ and shoved another bite of food into his mouth to hide it. 

Henry stood, setting his food down on the table. “You want a beer?” Joey nodded and Henry walked back to the kitchen to grab them. When he was out of sight, Joey watched the doorway for another moment before shifting in his seat and tugging one of the bags towards him and peering inside. There were a bunch of cartons, all labeled in chinese with a sharpie, and he opened one to find some kind of fried rice. He closed it again and looked in another, finding fried bread of some kind. 

He didn’t notice when Henry reentered the room, and jumped when the man’s voice rang out. “You looking because you want to steal some or because you’re baffled by how much I ordered?” Joey whipped around to see Henry leaning against the doorframe, beers in hand. He gave Henry a guilty grin, scratching at the back of his neck. 

“Uh, the second one, mostly, but not - I’m not judging, just, impressed, I guess? I knew you were drinking like, 6000 calorie smoothies for superman and stuff to keep up with the workouts but it’s different when it’s not in a smoothie.” He gestured at the food, unsure how his words were coming across and looked back to Henry’s face. The man didn’t seem annoyed with him, at least, but he wasn’t sure Henry believed him either. 

“Yeah, well, in my heart I’ve always been a fat kid and when I get the chance to pig out I take it.” Henry walked back over to him and handed him a beer bottle, taking a swig of his own. “Most of the time I love working out and looking like I do, but every once in a while it’s nice to not have to do all that, you know?” He shrugged at Joey, and Joey gave him an eager nod. 

“That makes perfect sense, Henry.” Joey gulped, eyes tracing over the sheer amount of food on the table. “I just - I don’t believe that anyone could eat that much, it seems impossible.” 

Henry’s answering grin was sharp and Joey’s worry multiplied at the look in the other man’s eyes. “Is that a challenge?” 

Joey gulped again, gripping the beer in his hands tighter. “Only if you want it to be.” 

Henry nodded, still grinning. “Well, then consider me challenged. You want to bet on it?” 

Joey shrugged at him. “Sure, what were you thinking of wagering?” 

Henry raised an eyebrow. “Hmm, what do you want?” 

Joey noted that Henry was leaning closer to him now, their faces mere inches apart. He inhaled sharply, eyes darting down to Henry’s mouth before returning to his eyes. “I - I don’t know. What do you think?” 

Henry got a glint in his eyes and grinned sharply at Joey. “How about a blowjob?” 

Joey hadn’t been expecting such a direct proposition and he blinked stupidly at Henry for a moment, unable to answer. At his silence Henry seemed to shrink slightly and he bit his lip, looking back at Joey. “Not that - I’d get it, if you didn’t, I mean - I know I’m, well, but I had just thought-” 

Joey stopped Henry’s babbling by leaning forward and kissing him squarely on the mouth, shutting the larger man up quite nicely. Henry groaned and leaned into the kiss, one hand coming up to cup Joey’s cheek. After a few moments they broke apart, both panting heavily. 

Joey grinned and pressed his forehead to Henry’s. “Yes, that works.” He leaned back, away from Henry, and gestured at the table. “Now come on, get going so you can lose the bet faster and I can get my victory blowjob.” Privately Joey thought that either outcome was a win for him since either he’d get what was sure to be a wonderful blowjob from Henry or he’d see the man finish everything in front of him, getting all sleepy and full with his victory. 

Henry’s answering grin was sharp and he gave Joey a rude gesture. “You’re on, Batey. You don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself in for.” Joey hoped he was right and settled back against his half of the couch, this time stretching out so his legs were draped over Henry’s thighs. Henry rested a hand on Joey’s ankle, rubbing small circles against the skin there with his thumb. 

Joey watched Henry pick up his carton again and start eating, using the chopsticks handily as he shoveled the food into his mouth. Before Joey could get too distracted, he took another bite of his own food, looking away from Henry. 

After another few minutes of eating they resumed their game, with Joey continuing to lose rather handily and Henry winning more often than not. Part of the reason Joey kept accidentally falling off platforms was that he couldn’t help but look over to Henry every few moments, watching as the man deftly switched between using the controller and steadily making his way through the insane amount of food he’d ordered. 

The afternoon passed quickly, and Joey even managed to forget about the bet for a while, although he was reminded of it every time Henry leaned forward to grab another carton of food, tossing the empty ones on the end of the table. The man’s stamina was impressive and he ate his way through two of the three bags of food without stopping. When he tossed the last carton from the second bag onto the table he didn’t pick up another, instead leaning back further into the couch cushions and running a hand over his stomach. 

The movement served to draw Joey’s gaze and as he looked over Henry’s frame he felt his mouth watering. The man had already eaten an impressive amount of food and where he’d had a somewhat pronounced gut before his stomach had now rounded out noticeably and he rested his hand on the curve of it with a groan. 

“Fuck, that was good.” His words were low, and Joey shivered at the sated satisfaction in the man’s voice. Henry looked comfortable, all soft and nestled into the cushions, and Joey whimpered a little at the sight. The noise didn’t go unnoticed by Henry who looked back over at him in question. Joey shook his head, embarrassed, and looked away. When he finally drummed up the courage to look back at Henry the man was frowning and Joey frowned back at him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Henry shook his head and used his arms to push himself more upright, wincing as the movement jostled his overfull belly. He grunted and pressed a hand to his stomach, shifting some more so he sat with his legs spread, making room so his full stomach could jut out between them. 

“Nothing, just, I’ve been kind of a slob lately, haven’t spent much time with, you know, people.” Henry shrugged, flushing. “I didn’t realize I was, well, I just feel kind of fat, you know? It’s - I know it’s not the best look, is all.” He curled forward slightly, hands coming up to cover his stomach as though if he shielded himself from Joey’s view, Joey would forget what he looked like. 

Joey huffed and swung his legs from Henry’s lap, but before the man could give him a hurt look he shifted on the couch so he lay leaning against Henry’s chest, careful not to put pressure on the man’s taut stomach. “Henry, you’re worrying.” He poked Henry in the arm, making him look down at Joey’s face. “Stop it, you look fine.” He licked his lips and chanced another glance at the man’s gut, which was tantalizingly close to his own face. He looked away and shot Henry a smirk. “I promise, when I win the bet I’ll be more than happy to accept my victory from you.” 

Henry chuckled and relaxed slightly, one hand lifting off his stomach in order to pet Joey’s hair. “Don’t count your blosjobs before they hatch. We didn’t set a timeframe for said bet and I’m declaring that I have until the end of the night to finish.” He used the hand not in Joey’s hair to rub more firmly at his gut, grunting softly as the pressure seemed to ease some of the strain. “Just you wait, give me half an hour to digest and I’ll be back on track to win in no time.” 

Joey shivered and nodded, watching the larger man massage his stomach with laser focus. Henry’s hand rubbed in slow circles and he moaned softly every time he hit an especially tender spot. After another minute Joey realized he’d been staring and he cleared his throat, looking away. Henry either didn’t notice or didn’t care and just kept kneading at his stomach. 

Joey grabbed his controller and looked up at Henry’s eyes. Henry grinned and nodded before grabbing his own controller, which sadly meant he had to remove his hand from Joey’s hair. Joey didn’t whine at the loss but it was a close call. 

They played a few more rounds of the game but Joey’s heart wasn’t in it and he lost terribly every time, Henry not faring much better. Joey blamed his proximity to Henry’s body and he was pretty sure that Henry’s failing abilities were somewhat related to the food coma the man seemed to be fighting off. His reaction times were slowed and every time he had a moment one of Henry’s hands would drop down to rub at his swollen belly. 

After one round where they came in last and second to last respectively Henry groaned and tossed his controller to the side, looking down at Joey. “I don’t think I’m going to do much better anytime soon. What do you say we call it quits for the moment and watch tv or something instead?” 

Joey nodded at him, fine with the plan, and righted himself while Henry searched for the remote, finally finding it and clicking over to some terrible looking reality dating show. Henry seemed happy with it and Joey couldn’t complain, not when it meant that he could space out and snuggle closer to Henry’s bulk, enjoying the warmth of the other man’s frame. 

For his part Henry wrapped an arm around Joey’s shoulders, holding him tighter against his side. He seemed fine with the arrangement and after an episode he leaned forward, picking up a new carton of chinese food. He shot Joey a smug look and started eating once more, slower this time but no less methodical as he worked his way through the rest of the food. 

It only took another few episodes before Henry had finished off the last of the food, and when he tossed the final empty container onto the now teetering pyramid of empty cartons, he leaned back with a groan, using both hands to rub over his belly. His eyes were closed and Joey took the moment to really look at the other man, drinking in the changes in his body. While before his stomach had been soft and jutted out slightly from his body, now it was rounded and the skin looked taut as his hands rubbed tight circles into the soft flesh. 

Joey could see that Henry’s legs had spread wider apart and his stomach now lay over his lap, a true beer gut where it had been just a suggestion before. Joey wanted to get his mouth on it, to nibble the soft underside where Henry’s hands had come to rest. The sight of Henry holding his soft tummy up, resting it in his hands, shot lightning up Joey’s spine and he felt himself going from the half-hard state he’d been in since he saw Henry to hard enough that he could cut diamonds. 

When Henry spoke his voice was low and rough. “Fuck, that was - alright, I’ll admit that I might have eaten a little too fast, but fuck, Joey, I’ve been thinking about your mouth for  _ days _ .” 

Joey flushed, surprised by the praise. He made a soft noise and reached out a hand hesitantly, placing it on the curve of Henry’s stomach. At the contact Henry groaned louder, throwing his head back and pushing himself up into Joey’s touch. 

“Fuck, that feels, fuck, Joey.” Joey didn’t remove his hand, instead rubbing circles into Henry’s stomach in the same way he’d seen the other man doing, hoping to ease some of the ache written across the other man’s face. Henry whined and gripped Joey’s thigh tightly, sounding  _ wrecked _ . Joey bit his lip, worried that he’d come in his pants if Henry kept making noises like that. 

"You alright? You said you ate too fast, I hope you're not feeling sick or-" Joey cut off when Henry shook his head. 

"No, not gonna be sick or anything, just. Just really full. Hurts." Joey bit his lip, watching Henry's chest move in time with his breathing. The man seemed a little winded and Joey rubbed harder over his stomach. "Fuck,  _ really _ full, but that feels - your hand feels great, shit, please don't stop." 

Joey didn't stop, instead continuing to rub over Henry's belly, soothing the heated skin and enjoying the way Henry melted into the touch. 

"I do believe I owe you a blowjob." Joey's words were soft and Henry moaned, his hips jerking up in a small motion. 

"Fuck, you do, and I promise I'll collect payment before you leave, but-" Henry cut off abruptly, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Joey looked up at him, eyes wide, and Henry sighed. "Well, what you're doing now feels really nice, actually, if - if you wouldn't mind just doing that a little more I'd appreciate it." Joey grinned at him and nodded, plastering himself against Henry's side and continuing to rub his tummy. 

"I can keep doing this, it's no problem." Actually it was starting to be a bit of a problem as Joey's jeans were getting pretty uncomfortable, but it was the good kind of problem and he didn't mind ignoring his own body's needs in favor of getting his hands on Henry. 

As he massaged Henry's stomach the larger man closed his eyes and settled back against the couch cushions, practically melting under Joey's hands. 

One Henry had been rendered boneless and the discomfort Joey felt from his own erection was starting to get unbearable, he pulled his hand back from Henry's body, already missing the contact. Henry opened his eyes to look at Joey's face in confusion. 

"Hmm? What are you-" Henry cut off as Joey slid off the couch, coming to kneel before him with his hands on Henry's knees. 

"I do believe I owe you something, Henry." Joey grinned up at him and slid his hands up Henry's legs, watching as the other man's eyes darkened with lust.

Henry grunted his approval, spreading his legs a little wider so Joey could settle between them. Joey did and he couldn't help but lean forward to press a kiss to Henry's stomach, sucking a mark into the soft underside. Henry groaned and when Joey looked up the other man was flushed and not from arousal. 

"You don't - fuck, Joey, I know I'm not - I don't look how you're used to me looking, you don't have to if you don't want to." Henry's voice was soft and the twin red spots on his cheeks belied his embarrassment as he looked down at Joey over the curve of his own gut. His hands gripped his stomach as though Joey might not notice it was there if Henry's hands were blocking it. 

Joey rolled his eyes before standing up, exasperated with the other man. "Henry you are an absolutely ridiculous man sometimes, I swear to God." Before Henry could respond to that, Joey unzipped his own jeans and sighed as the move relieved the unpleasant pressure on his dick. He reached into his boxers and gripped himself, nearly moaning at the feeling. "I've been so fucking hard since I saw you like this Henry, there is absolutely nothing you can say or do that will stop me from wanting to blow you." 

Joey shoved at both jeans and boxers until they pooled around his knees, his erection bared to the room. It sprung up against his stomach and he watched Henry's eyes following the movement. Henry licked his lips and then looked back at Joey's face, expression open. 

"I - if you're sure, then, alright. I just - I know most people prefer me to be, well, not this." He gestured vaguely at his gut and Joey knelt in front of him once more, much more comfortable now that he wasn't confined in his own jeans. 

"When have you ever known me to be most people?" Joey said, and Henry conceded the point with a shrug. "Now I might need your help with this, though, Henry." 

His hands came up to Henry's thighs and stopped there, resting on the coarse material. Henry’s gut was large enough that it hung over his lap, covering the button and fly of his pants completely. Joey could have reached under to unzip the other man but he felt like teasing. He took Henry’s hands and guided them so Henry held his full stomach, lifting it slightly so Joey could get to his fly. 

Henry’s cheeks were pink but he did as Joey bid him, holding the round, warm flesh of his gut in his hands and kneading gently while Joey undid his pants. The button and fly were tight but Joey got them undone after a minute of fiddling and once the pants were opened Henry’s stomach sagged out further, expanding into the newly made space despite his best efforts to hold it back. 

“Fuck, Henry.” Joey’s voice was awed but when he looked up he found that Henry’s eyes were shut tightly, his face pinched. Joey squeezed his thigh and Henry opened his eyes, looking down at Joey hesitantly. “Are you okay? If you’re - if you’re not comfortable with this, I don’t have to. I want to, but I want you to want it too.” 

Henry bit his lip, wriggling a little under Jaskier’s gaze. “I - I want you to, I do, I just. I don’t - I’ve been outrageously fit for most of my adult life and I’m  _ not _ right now, and it’s - it’s just kind of strange.” He sighed and shrugged, looking away from Joey’s face. “I thought I’d hate it, and I kind of do, but it’s also kind of, I don’t know, nice?” He shrugged again, blushing harder. “Maybe being made fun of for being a fat kid fucked me up in the head a little, but I’m finding that I - I don’t mind it as much as I’d have expected to.” 

His last words were barely a whisper and Joey hummed, thinking it over. He was more than fine with how Henry looked, now as well as before, but he wanted to be sure that he knew what the other man was saying. “So to be clear are you saying that you’re mildly uncomfortable but still want to continue or that you’re realizing that you actually enjoy doing this as you are now a lot more than you thought you would?” 

Henry gulped. “T-The second. It’s...embarrassing, and more than a little humiliating to realize that I’m kind of a fatass but at the same time I like it?” Joey rubbed a hand in soothing circles over Henry’s thigh, waiting for him to continue. “I - if you, if you wanted, I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed, to….uhm.” He bit his lip and Joey didn’t push, waiting the man out. “If you - if you wanted to, uh, make fun of me a little bit, for this-” He gave his generous gut a squeeze with one hand. “I wouldn’t - wouldn’t be opposed.” 

Henry was bright red now, looking anywhere but Joey’s face, and he missed the wide grin that made its way unbidden over Joey’s lips. Joey didn’t respond right away, instead considering his words carefully. 

“So if I’m hearing you right, you want me to tease you? Maybe talk about how fucking thick you’ve gotten, how it’ll be hard to fit this much fat-” Joey reached out to pinch at the flesh before him, making Henry jump, “into Geralt’s leather pants?” Henry gasped and nodded, finally meeting his eyes, and Joey reached up to cup his cheek before leaning forward on his knees to kiss Henry softly. “Well, I am more than happy to take care of you darling, it won’t be a hardship in the slightest.” 

Henry tried to lean forward to kiss him again but stopped, grunting as the movement sent painful shocks through his overfull stomach. Joey noticed the movement and smirked up at Henry. “Oh, poor baby, you ate too much, hmm?” Henry bit his lip and nodded and Joey ran his fingers over Henry’s stomach. “Well, if you’re going to eat yourself so full that you can’t move, I think you should just lie back and let me take care of you, hmm?” 

Henry nodded again, leaning back against the cushions and putting a hand in Joey’s hair. Joey leaned forward and pushed Henry’s shirt up so he could nibble at the swell of flesh beneath Henry’s belly button. Henry moaned at the feeling, tightening his hand in Joey’s hair, and Joey just grinned against the warm skin in front of him. 

Joey pushed at Henry’s hands, making the man hold his gut up again so he could pull on his pants, tugging them down Henry’s thighs until his dick sprang free. It bounced up against Henry’s full stomach and made it jiggle. Henry moaned a little at that but still cupped his flesh obediently, fingers digging harder into the soft skin. Joey took advantage and leaned down to lick over the head of his cock, laving at the pearls of precum that had beaded at the top. 

When he pulled back Henry groaned again, clearly displeased that he wasn’t continuing. Joey shot him another smirk. “Oh come now, Henry, surely you can wait a bit, hmm?” Joey eyed Henry’s stomach before sending the man a knowing look. “Then again, you haven’t really been one for self-control recently, have you?” 

His words made Henry shiver and the man shook his head, eyes not leaving Joey’s face. Joey made a decision then and rocked back on his heels. 

“This is nice but I think I want you on a bed.” He tugged at Henry’s pants, still wrapped around his thighs, and pouted. “Can we do that?” 

Henry’s eyes were wide but he nodded in easy agreement. When Joey stood, he held out a hand to Henry, who hesitated before taking it. It took more work than Joey expected to pull Henry off the couch and when the larger man was finally on his feet he swayed towards Joey, the thick weight around his middle throwing him off balance. 

Joey caught him and chuckled, letting Henry wrap one arm around him for balance, the other going around his stomach with a huff. “Fuck, ‘m still so full Joey.” The words were murmured and Henry sounded drunk with it, mumbling into Joey’s hair. “Want you to make me feel good though.” 

Something softened in Joey’s chest and he nodded, taking some of Henry’s weight as he let the other man direct him to the bedroom. Once there he got Henry on the bed and watched as the other man made himself comfortable, laying on his back in the middle of the bed and watching Joey. 

Joey licked his lips as Henry moved, still graceful despite the roundness of his stomach. He quickly stripped off his shirt before joining Henry on the bed, pressing kisses against the man’s gut. His hands found the edge of Henry’s shirt and tugged, indicating that he wanted it off. Between the two of them they got the shirt up and over Henry’s head and when they were done Henry flopped back against the pillows, giving Joey a sloppy grin. 

“Mmm, gonna suck me now? Fuck Joey, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about your mouth, how good you are at it.” His words were molasses and Joey felt himself melting against the larger man, draping himself over thick legs and soft chest in order to press his lips to Henry’s again. 

Henry accepted the kiss easily, letting Joey take what he wanted, and it was only when Joey shifted, leaning against Henry’s full stomach that the other man pulled back and made a soft, pained noise. 

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t realize.” Joey said. Henry waved off the apology, giving Joey another lazy grin. 

“No problem, as long as you’re willing to kiss and make it better.” 

Joey was  _ very _ willing and he shimmied back down the bed, intent on doing just that. He stripped his own shirt off as he went, leaving him naked and Henry only in half-done pants. Joey pressed warm kisses against the skin of Henry’s stomach, worshipping the swell of flesh there as he apologized for the pain he’d inflicted. Henry groaned, throwing his head back as Joey worked, his hands coming up to tug at Joey’s hair and grip his shoulder tightly. 

Joey worked his way down Henry’s body, kissing and nipping as he went, and when his mouth was finally level with Henry’s dick he looked up to the other man. With his face pressed against Henry’s hipbone he almost couldn’t meet the other man’s eyes over the swell of his stomach and that thought had Joey groaning and pressing kisses against the base of Henry’s cock. 

Henry grunted, gripping Joey’s hair tighter and pulling, trying to get him to just suck already. Joey chuckled but didn’t resist, wrapping his mouth around Henry’s length and working himself halfway down without stopping. Henry breathed out loudly and his thighs trembled under Joey’s hands. Joey worked harder, sucking and licking the cock in front of him. 

It didn’t take long for Henry to come; with how worked up he’d been it was only a few minutes before he was groaning and tugging at Joey’s hair in warning. Joey didn’t let himself be pulled off and instead swallowed when Henry finally came, mouth working along Henry’s length. 

When he was finished Joey pulled off of Henry and licked him clean, tonguing up the last of the spend. He finished and looked up to see Henry staring at him like he’d hung the moon and when the other man beckoned for Joey to crawl back up the bed and lie with him Joey did so, rolling until he lay flush against Henry’s side. 

“You liked that?” Joey sounded smug and he knew he sounded smug, but he couldn’t bring himself to be anything less. He’d just gotten to blow one of the hottest men he knew and was now being cuddled against that soft frame like he was something special. 

It took Henry a moment to find his voice and when he finally spoke he sounded like he’d just completed a marathon. Something Joey actually knew what he sounded like after, since Henry had run more than one marathon and given interviews afterwards. Joey wasn’t above a little light youtube stalking when he was feeling horny and Henry looked so  _ good  _ hoarse and covered in sweat. 

Joey trailed his eyes over the man’s body, taking his time and noticing the smaller changes that he hadn’t seen before. He decided that Henry looked good after a marathon, but he also looked good stuffed full and fat and lazy. His hips were rounder, something that made Joey want to bite them. His thighs were thicker, the already muscular limbs now lightly covered in a layer of fat that just served to make him look stronger, healthier. The gut was less ‘healthy’ looking, but even that didn’t look all that out of place on the large man - Henry’s build meant that he wore the extra weight well and it just emphasised how large he was overall. 

“Yes, I very much liked that, and you’re well aware of it.” It took Joey a moment to realize that Henry was responding to his original question and he shook himself, trying to force his brain back to the matter at hand. It didn’t help that he was still hard, his erection pressed against Henry’s side as the larger man’s breath settled down. Henry turned his head, raising an eyebrow at Joey and reaching for said erection. “You want me to-?” 

Joey hesitated, unsure. While he would love nothing more than to get off, he also sort of wanted to wait until Henry was ready to go again. Henry took his silence as a no, and dropped his hand back onto his thigh instead of touching Joey. “Oh, if you don’t. I can, yeah, sorry if that was too much.” Henry’s tone was quiet, but Joey got the feeling that he’d hurt the other man’s feelings. He reached for Henry, wrapping an arm around the man’s chest and driving his face more firmly against Henry’s pectorals. 

“No, I’m not - I do want you to, believe me, there are very few things I wouldn’t give up for exactly that.” 

Henry hummed, very much sounding like Geralt in that moment. “Hmm. I sense a ‘but’ coming.” 

Joey snorted at the man’s tone and nodded, not lifting his eyes from Henry’s chest. “And what a lovely butt it is, my dear. I was hoping you’d let me ride you.” 

Henry breathed out, sharp and surprised, and Joey felt as the hand wrapped around his shoulders gripped him tighter, holding him to Henry’s chest more firmly. 

“Yeah, I like that idea. Might be a bit until I can get hard again though.” 

Joey just hummed, tracing patterns into Henry’s skin. “I can wait. I’d like to explore more of your body though, if you’re alright with that.” Finally he looked up into Henry’s eyes, making his own big and pleading. “I know you’re not as comfortable with how you look right now so if you don’t want me to, I’d understand.” 

It was Henry’s turn to hesitate and he shifted on the bed, propping himself up so he was sitting more upright against the pillows with Joey against his side. Joey let him move, not interrupting as the other man thought it through. 

When Henry was comfortable again, his hand brushing over Joey’s naked back, he finally answered. “I - I don’t have anything against that, per se, but I-” He hesitated again before setting his jaw and continuing on. “I know you said you don’t mind that I’m a little chubby right now but there’s a difference between what’s said in the heat of the moment and what you actually feel once you get a chance to look as long as you like. I usually let myself go a little when I’m between filming but this break has been longer than I usually get and I - I’ve gained a fair bit of weight.” 

He sighed and Joey sighed as well, nuzzling more firmly against the other man’s skin. “I understand, I’m perfectly fine laying with you like this until you think you can go again.” He moved the hand that was around Henry’s chest so it rested on the curve of his stomach, coming to a stop just below his belly button. Joey didn’t miss the way Henry shivered at the touch. “But you should know, I really don’t mind it. I’ve never given it much thought before but like this you’re - softer, I guess, you seem more comfortable with yourself. When you’re all muscle like you have to be for shooting I feel like you never really get to relax, you’re always on guard and unable to let yourself get carried away.” 

Joey’s hand moved over Henry’s belly, tracing gentle patterns in the skin there, and Henry didn’t respond right away. When Joey’s hand made its way to his hip, grabbing at the soft flesh there and testing the new shape of Henry’s body, the larger man groaned, closing his eyes. 

“Fuck, Joey, you can’t just say things like that.” Henry shivered in Joey’s grip, and Joey just kept touching him gently. “Fine, do what you want but don’t say I didn’t warn you that I’m kind of a mess right now.” 

Joey pushed away from Henry’s chest in order to give the man a wide smile, and leaned over to kiss Henry again, deep and slow and taking his time as he did. When they broke apart, Henry’s eyes had darkened and he looked back at Joey in a haze. 

“I promise there isn’t anything I won’t like, Henry.” With that, Joey levered himself up, swinging a thigh over Henry’s own and planting his hands on either side of the man. He scooted back on his hands and knees until he sat at the end of the bed, by Henry’s feet. Henry watched but said nothing as Joey took one foot and then the other and worked his pants off, tugging until he was able to throw Henry’s discarded (and frankly, a little small) pants to the side, leaving the man naked before him. 

Joey started there at Henry’s feet, picking one up and kissing the arch of it before placing it back down on the bed and kissing the other. Henry’s feet hadn’t changed much, or at least Joey hadn’t gotten enough of a look at them previously to be able to notice any significant difference. 

He kissed his way up Henry’s calves, stopping to bite a little at the soft spot behind his knees. Henry squirmed under the ministrations but Joey was methodical and worked his way up Henry’s legs, kissing and biting gently. When he got to the V of Henry’s groin, more pronounced than ever with the additional flesh on his body, he nibbled at the skin there, licking along the angry red marks that had been left by Henry’s jeans. Henry jumped a little and Joey shot him a grin. 

“Ticklish?” Henry gave him a soft nod, and Joey just leaned his head back down and laved harder at the spot in apology. He continued over Henry’s stomach where the differences in the other man’s body were most pronounced and focused his attentions there for a long time, sucking more marks into the soft skin at the bottom, pushing his tongue into Henry’s stretched belly button and tasting the sweat that had gathered there, moving his head from one side and then to the other, nosing along the rounded curve. 

Henry shifted under Joey’s ministrations, not shying away from the touches but seeming not to know how to respond to them. Joey noted that Henry was already half hard again with a grin and he leaned down to press a kiss to the head of Henry’s dick before returning to his stomach. 

“Mmm, Henry, you really do look great like this.” Joey’s words were quiet and he didn’t look up to see Henry’s face, knowing the man was likely uncomfortable with the praise. “Soft, you know? And you’re so fucking  _ warm _ .” He found a small line of stretch marks on Henry’s side, not all that visible but raised under his fingers, and licked them, mapping out the area with his tongue. “And seeing you eat all that, well, I can’t say I’ve ever considered myself someone who would be into something like that but wow, Henry, you make it look  _ so hot _ .” 

Joey bit down at the swell where Henry’s hip met his stomach, harder than he’d bitten previously, and Henry made a soft sound like he had the wind knocked out of him. Joey paid him no mind and continued speaking. “And now, you’re - fuck, Henry. Alright, I’ll admit that you looked a little chubby when I got here, but this is - you’re so  _ big _ , now, so full, and just for me.” He rubbed little circles into Henry’s stomach with the pads of his fingers. “I really like it. I want to see you eat  _ more _ , see just how big you can get.” 

Henry groaned and fisted a hand in Joey’s hair, not directing his head, just holding onto him like a lifeline. Joey let him, enjoying the effects his words were having on the other man. “I wonder if when we’re filming season two, if we have any time off, if you’d eat for me like this again.” Joey’s voice got quieter as he spoke, soft and breathy. “I know you’ve got your special diet plans and all that, but one night when you’ve got a cheat day and we’re both free, we’d order you as much as you could handle. I’d want to watch you, see if once you’ve lost the weight you’d still be able to eat as much.” Joey shivered at the idea. “I wonder if your stomach is flatter then, if you’d be able to get this big? Not fat, but  _ full _ , so much stuffed into you that you couldn’t walk, weighed down under how much you ate. And it’d probably hurt a little but I’d be there and I’d be able to rub your stomach, yeah?” 

At that Henry groaned loudly and tugged at Joey’s hair, pulling him up so Henry could mash their mouths together with a needy sound. Joey went easily, climbing up Henry’s body and grinding against him, rocking his dick against Henry’s and finding the other man fully hard again. 

When they broke apart Henry was panting hard and he nodded hurriedly at Joey. “Yes. Fuck, yes, please -  _ please _ .” His words were needy and wanton and Joey smiled, glad to have reduced the larger man to begging. 

Joey kissed Henry again, not breaking the kiss as he maneuvered around Henry’s body, settling so he was seated over Henry’s dick, rubbing against the other man. From his position, Joey could feel Henry sliding against his ass and he could also feel as his dick pressed into Henry’s stomach, the soft flesh there yielding as he rutted. It was heaven and Joey forgot what he was supposed to be doing for a moment, just rubbing himself against Henry. 

When Henry’s hands came up to cup Joey’s ass, though, he remembered that he wanted to ride the other man and he broke the kiss with a whimper. “Lube?” 

Henry nodded at him before pointing to the side table. “There. You might have to grab it though, I don’t know if I can bend like that at the moment.” He gave Joey a smirk and landed a hand on his stomach. “Too fat, too full, need you to do all the hard work, hmm?” 

Joey groaned and lunged for the side table, opening the small drawer and finding the bottle of lube. He returned to Henry’s lap in a second before grinding back down against the other man. “Fuck, Henry,  _ fuck _ .” 

Henry smirked some more, clearly enjoying the effect his words had on Joey. He seemed to have lost a lot of the embarrassment from earlier and he leaned forward a little, cupping his stomach and hefting it so it pressed more firmly against Joey’s dick. Joey went cross eyed and barely noticed when Henry’s fingers plucked the lube from his grip. 

Henry opened the bottle and slicked his fingers before reaching around Joey and palming at his ass with one hand. He didn’t tease long though and soon Joey found himself being fingered open, Henry’s deft hands working his body easily. 

Joey groaned when Henry added a second finger; the man’s hands were as large as they’d ever been and his fingers spread Joey open, spearing him easily. The stretch barely hurt and soon Joey was writhing on Henry’s fingers, working himself up and down and gasping for more. Henry obliged and added a third finger, pumping in and out of Joey’s hole with quick movements. 

“More, Henry, more, fuck, please, I’m ready, fuck me-” Joey’s voice was high and strained and he whimpered when Henry pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his cockhead. Joey leaned back, pressing down against Henry’s cock at his entrance and groaning long and loud when the head finally pushed inside of him. Joey knew his limits and knew what he was capable of and instead of levering himself down slowly he took a deep breath and forcibly relaxed his muscles while at the same time bearing down hard and letting gravity pull him along Henry’s length until the other man was buried balls deep inside of him. 

The movement was quick and thorough and left Joey moaning with the sudden fullness. Henry’s hands came up to grip his hips tightly, holding him steady and keeping him from moving. 

“Fuck, Joey, fuck. If you don’t give me a second this will be over too soon-” Henry’s words were strained and he was panting, his chest and stomach rising and falling with every breath. The movements sent his stomach jiggling and Joey watched him move, entranced. 

After another minute Henry’s grip on his hips finally relaxed slightly and he rubbed a thumb over the skin there, looking up into Joey's eyes. “Okay, okay, you can move.” 

Joey didn’t delay and rose up, using his thighs to push him away from Henry’s body before dropping back down into Henry’s lap, groaning at how full of cock he was. Henry was just as affected and when Joey’s ass hit his thighs he moaned, throwing his head back. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck- _ ” Joey wasn’t even sure which of them the words belonged to and instead of trying to parse it he kept moving, staring down at Henry as he did. Every movement up and down had Joey’s dick brushing against the sensitive skin of Henry’s lower belly and the sight of it was almost too much. On the next downstroke Joey wrapped a hand around himself, rubbing his cock along Henry’s stomach with a grunt. Henry looked down his body and saw what Joey was doing, biting his lip as he watched the smaller man. 

It felt  _ so good _ and the only thing keeping Joey from coming that second was the painfully slow pace he’d set as he worked himself up and down on the other man’s cock. Henry didn’t seem to agree that the pace was a good thing and before Joey knew what was happening Henry had flipped them over, rolling so he knelt between Joey’s spread legs. The new position meant that Henry had more leverage and he snapped his hips against Joey’s, fucking into him  _ hard _ . 

Joey wailed and threw his arms out, looking for something to hold on to. He found nothing and instead wrapped his arms around Henry’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss even while Henry kept up a brutal pace, slamming into Joey with every exhale. When he obliged Joey’s nonverbal request and dipped to kiss him, Henry’s stomach pressed between them, trapping Joey’s dick in between their chests and enveloping him in the soft, warm flesh. 

The sensation was breathtaking and Joey squeezed his eyes shut, coming with a shout even as his hands tightened against Henry’s skin. His orgasm made him squeeze around Henry’s length and pulled the larger man over the edge with him, both of them panting out their release within a minute of each other. Henry fucked him through it and then rolled to the side, careful not to squish Joey as he did. 

It took awhile for them to catch their breath but eventually Joey turned to look at Henry with a bright smile. “Well. That was something, wasn’t it?” 

Henry flushed but smiled back at him, curling around Joey’s body and molding his chest against Joey’s back. “It was something, of that there’s no doubt.” 

Joey hummed and then fell silent once more. While he was more able to slip inside Jaskier’s headspace than he wanted to admit sometimes, one of the major differences between the two of them was that Joey felt absolutely no pressure to fill up silences. He was content to lay there and doze in Henry’s arms for a while, enjoying the press of the warm body behind him. 

Henry was the one that finally broke the silence, rumbling in Joey’s ear as he pressed his nose against Joey’s hair. 

“You’re really alright with...this? With me, like this?” His voice was soft and Joey’s heart melted a little as he turned to face the man. 

“Truly, Henry. You’re beautiful either way, but well.” Joey ran his eyes up and down Henry’s thicker torso. “I can’t say I really expected this reaction from myself but I’m absolutely not against you like this, or even if you gained a little more weight.” 

Joey leaned forward to press a kiss against the curve of Henry’s stomach before nibbling the spot and making Henry chuckle and then groan in quick succession. 

When he pulled back Henry was looking at him with soft eyes. “I’m glad. I - you know I was the fat kid growing up and I still worry sometimes that if I’m not - if I don’t look like superman when I’m shirtless that I’m letting whoever I’m with down.” 

Joey frowned at him and leaned in to kiss the self-deprecating pout off Henry’s mouth. They kissed for a minute before breaking apart again and Joey pressed his forehead against Henry’s. 

“I think you’re splendid looking, Henry, I mean it.” He ran a hand over Henry’s body without breaking their eye contact and felt the other man shiver at the contact. “I’d like nothing more than to keep you in bed with me until you’ve got to start working out for next season.” 

Henry gave him a small grin before leaning in to recapture his lips. “I think we might be able to arrange that.” 


End file.
